User talk:Bobzombie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Alpha Teams page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Philodox (Talk) 16:30, March 26, 2010 Police Interrcept Story Was this the one you mean? I only deleted it because you made it a category, not a page. Also, the correct naming format for Fan Fiction is.. FanFiction/(title) When you type fan into the search field, and let it autocomplete, you'll see they all group together that way, save for the redirect pages. I do it this way because not every place on the site shows more than a dozen or two characters of a filename. It truncates, or shortens. So you can be typing "Plague" in the search, and the autocomplete will bring up Plague of the Dead (fan fiction). Only you won't see the Fan Fiction tag, because it won't display that far to the right. This hurts the overall credibility and repeat visitation of the wiki. I know some people like fan fiction, but there are also alot of people who feel it has no place on a wiki. This is just one more way we keep it in it's own place, and keep people with no interest in it from stumbling onto it accidentally. I also have to edit that list page. The Fan Fiction Category is pretty much up to date, so please also use that. -- Philodox 18:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Navy SEAL comm intercepted by a radio hacker 24 hours before the initial indiana outbreak (note this was covered up as a riot) November 10th 2012 Springfield, Indiana, precient 11 Devil Dog 1: alright everyone know their call signs Sanderes Devil Dog 2- Sanders:yeah this is bull man we're SEALS not Marines it's mot- Devil Dog 1 (DD1): Stow it Sanders. All right SEALS we got Force Recon Marines to the north and to the west Rangers to the east so we take the south. The 1st MEU is in support. 2nd Squad take position 1 3rd position 3 and 1st will go to 2. 4th squad stay here in support. contacts are slow moving but heavily armored aim for the head. SEAL:what are they armed with? DD1: no idea most likely aks. any questions? no? extraction is in 24 we will be relieved by 2nd platoon. move out. (15 minutes later) Force Recon lead: SEALs we have no contacts you? DD1: negative Force Recon lead: rangers? Ranger: ain't seen nothin Big bird: check in hourly shout if you see contacts. (excerpt from report to the president) --Mr. President the Task Force is in place the infection has not hit yet and there is still no evidence of the infection other then in wisconson-- (indiana outskirts) Fireteam Gamma: movement on the south bend-shit what's that?!? open fire!! (rifle fire) DD1: Gamma what the hell is happening? Fireteam Gamma Member: fuck Bill we shot the hell out of him....A DEER!! DD1:Bill get some sleep have Delta relieve your men. Bill: i thought it was a contact. ( 3 hours later) (6 hours to the initial outbreak) 0400 (4 A.M.) DD1: still no contacts. Sanders: this is boring. hell Gamma has had more action then us. DD1: Stow it Sanders or i'll- Ranger Leader: Contacts! open fire. (rifle fire) Ranger:man they move slow! Big Bird: Rangers what's happening? Ranger Lead: Contacts moving like slugs what the hell their not taking cover! Big Bird: (nervously) they're zealots it's uh n-n- normal. Ranger Lead: you okay Big Bird..damn there is a lot of them.Keep firing! (continued firing) SAW gunner: i'm pumping full of lead but there ain't shit happening! Ranger: contacts are 25 meters away they ain't stoppin! DD1: what's goin on?!? Ranger:shit 10 meters holy fuck what are these things? Ranger: holy fuck it's on me (staticky scream) Ranger: damn they're infected! (scream) Ranger Lead:fall back stay calm and-(staticky scream) Ranger: the lines broken wheres fireteam charlie? SAW gunner: fall back to the defensive line i'll keep em' off you as long as i can! Ranger: are you nuts you'll die! (rifle fire) SAW gunner: just do it ranger! (prolonged mg burst) SAW gunner -------------- Thanks Philodox. Would like anybodys input so try if you can. Your User Page ..... is a little disorientating. Technically, there's nothing against the rules about doing that, but I think it's more user friendly to either copy and paste the article into your user page (along with anything else you want to write about yourself), or add a link to the article. Just food for thought. -- Philodox 18:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about the M4A1? That was a mistake. The only reason I made my account was to make the M4 A1 and it just was a mistake that M4A1 is my page. : I was a little confused by what you wrote, but if I understand you, I fixed the error. Check your user page. I hope that's ok. Also, please try to remember to sign your posts (other than articles, of course). There is a signature button that does it for you, or you can type -- ~~~~. -- Philodox 20:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh so thats how you do it.--Bobzombie 20:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) And try going to my user page tab--Bobzombie 20:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) M1A1 Yourself, and one or two other recently joined editors have repeatedly made me slap my forehead and exclaim "Aw, why didn't I think of making an article for that!?!". Which is a great thing. However, if there is one thing that Brooks recommends that really really doesn't sit well with experts, it is his glowing review of this weapon. In researching my Best Handguns For Killing Zombies article, I came across alot of knowledge gun enthusiasts who thought Brooks was totally ignorant to firearms based on how far off he was by endorsing this gun as the best anything. So prepare yourself. I'm going to make this the next article I do, and I'm basically going to counter what Brooks is saying, as that seems to be what most of the gun loving world who has read the ZSG does. Still, it should be a good read and a useful page to have on Zombiepedia. -- Philodox 19:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) No Prob. My ZSG got stolen a few weeks ago anyways(WTF are nerds that serious!?!). Editor Hijinx In the email I just sent you, I meant to recommend to you that you not use "Standard Layout" when creating a new article. It is a terrible idea implemented by wikia to have that be the default option. Blank is much better. Also, Source mode is much more powerful. I realize it takes a little getting used to, but once you are used to using equals signs and single quotation marks in your typing instead of clicking the editor buttons to do the same tasks, you have much more control over what you write, and it's really just as fast and simple. It's just that there is a slight learning curve. To give it a try, I recommend viewing articles that you have written, or are very familiar with in source mode. It's a quick and easy way to learn wiki markup. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 23:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay I started off with the M4A1 and it looked manageable. For now. I'll start to use that when working on pages. Thanks for the tip--Bobzombie 15:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Editor Tutorial Let me know where you get confused when you try step by step. Remember, go blank template, then use source mode. That's where you get to use codes, which are more powerful. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 23:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Also, if you're trying fan fiction as the experiment... it's really hard to format that sort of page exactly the way you want. Start by creating or editing regular articles, and switching in and out of source mode, to see how things work.. Or play around in the sandbox. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 23:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Editor Woes Any luck with the tutorial on editing? — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Working out pretty well so far. Right now I am working on the CoD Wiki because somebody made an article called Call of Duty 7 and 8. Its all a load of bull. I can tell.--Bobzombie 17:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic I think it's best to leave that responsibility to the individual authors. Just because someone publishes it in one place, that doesn't mean that place owns it, and it doesn't mean that authors wants it in that second place. You could spread the word in the forums though. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 17:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC)